


i forgot

by lydtograce



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael liked to claim that nothing ever fazed him. Yet, a call from Simon Lewis would disprove that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr post: my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”

Raphael Santiago liked to claim that nothing would ever faze him. When Simon Lewis jumped out from behind walls, donning a rubber mask and yelling "boo", Raph would simply roll his eyes, and ask what lesson they had next. When Jace Lightwood chucked tennis balls at the side of his head, Raph would lift a book upwards, and deflect the flung object with a heavy sigh. After all, if anybody thought they could faze him, they were highly incorrect.

At least, Raphael thought they were. 

He was accustomed to Simon simply calling him out of the blue, either to sob over a new episode of one of his nerd shows, or to rant about something stupid. Because that was the kind of person Simon Lewis was; a frustratingly endearing nerd, with a hatred for the most idiotic things, of whom called Raphael whenever something even remotely interesting happened in his mundane little life. And Raphael liked that. He liked hearing about the yellow ladybug Simon found of his shelf, always liked hearing about how he'd very  _nearly_ broken his computer screen whilst bouncing a football in his bedroom (that was a long story that Raph would not go into right now). And so, when he pressed answer, he was expecting some stupid little dance. 

And not: "What colour tie should I wear to prom?"

After all, Raph wasn't the best when it came to coordinating outfits, so why  _on earth_ would Simon come to him for help? And so, with an arched brow, Raphael would reply: "I'm not... sure? I don't know? What colour tie do you want to wear?" There was noise, as Simon moved about his room - Raphael swore he was opening and closing drawers. "I have a blue tie, and a green tie. And since we're going together, we have to match, so I'm hoping you have a blue or green tie?" It would be then, that Raph choked on his own oxygen. They had to match? Isn't that what, you know, _couples_ did?

"Yeah, I have a blue tie, but, Simon... Since when are we going to prom together?

And there was silence on the end of the line, and Raphael was sure that Simon wasn't even breathing. Had he embarrassed him that badly? "Listen, Si-" and then he was cut off, as the Lewis male spoke up, voice quiet; "Guess I forgot to ask you? I'll just... I'll just hang up now." And then he was gone, leaving Raphael with a dial tone. And he felt incredibly awful. After all, he hadn't meant to embarrass Simon. After all, he definitely would've said yes, had Simon formally invited him to prom. Hand moving, to grab at the aforementioned blue tie, Raphael's fingers moved, to type out a text:

' _Wear_ _the blue tie. I'll wear mine. We'll match_.'

And Raph didn't even sigh when Simon responded with only a smiley face emoji. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @hyunashina on twt if u don't follow ur fake ily


End file.
